Troublesome Spy
by Park Arisa Extrover
Summary: [TAORIS] "Omong-omong, kalian pasangan kekasih, ya?"/"Jongin."/ "Gimana?"/ "WOI! TUNGGUIN GUE, PE'A!"/ "Maksud loe apa?"/ "Nonton di Cineplex deket Blok M."/ "Aku rapopo."/ Hari-hari Tao yang (tidak) damai berubah ketika dua orang misterius menculiknya. Chap 3 UP!
1. Chapter 1 : The Kronologi

"Gege, bangun!" gugah Sehun pelan.

Tao ngerang kecil. "Nggg ... Po, napa nggak ngomong-ngomong, sih, kalo mau kawin ma Tigress? Ntar, 'kan, Tao bisa jadi wakilnya Po pas ijab kabul," racaunya seraya berbalik membelakangi Sehun.

Sehun sweatdrop.

Ini, nih, kakaknya. Saking nge-fansnya sama Kungfu Panda, sampe kebawa-bawa ke alam mimpi segala. Mana pake acara moler alias molor-ngiler pula.

Sehun terkadang heran sama Tuhan. Kenapa, sih, dia mesti punya kakak gaje kayak gitu? Mendingan juga dia bersyukur punya koleksi komik Bleach segunung Kilimanjaro.

"Sekarang sudah siang, ge. Nanti dimarahin sama ibu, loh," gugah Sehun lagi.

Ampun, deh! Ini udah ke-1000 kalinya Sehun nyoba bangunin Tao. Dan hasilnya apa? Dianya malah ngigau gak jelas yang isinya nggak jauh-jauh amat dari Kungfu Panda. Hufft! Sabar, Sehun. Sabar.

"..."

"Gege?"

"... Hah? Master Xifu bilang kalo emak gue bakal dicium Monkey?"

Hening.

BYURRRRR!

Sehun tertegun begitu ibunya tiba-tiba dateng and nyiram sang kakak pake seember air cuci piring.

_(E-X-O)_

"Bakpao Mak Huang! Bakpao Mak Huang! Yuk, dibeli-dibeli!"

Beda sama suaranya yang ceria kayak orang yang masa depannya cerah, Tao justru kelihatan murung banget kayak orang yang masa depannya ancur. Apalagi kalo bukan insiden tadi pagi. Udah disiram pakai air cuci piring semaleman, tambah diomelin 5 jam pula.

DIN!

Apa, sih, salah Tao? Padahal dia udah rajin kerja, rajin ibadah, rajin nabung, rajin olahraga, rajin bersihin rumah, rajin ngasih makan kucing, rajin latihan wushu, de-el-el de-es-be.

DIN! DIN!

Ngapain juga Sehun malah diem pas itu? Nolongin, kek. Mbela, kek. Atau apa, kek. Kayak Julian-nya Semua Sayang Eneng, kek. Yang always nolongin Eneng pas digangguin Salsa cs, kek.

DIN! DIN! DIN!

Seandainya tuh mak lampir kagak ibunya, Tao mesti udah ngeluarin jurus andalannya yang namanya Panda Mendaki Genteng. Ciat-ciat! Haiya!

DIN! DIN! DIN! DIN! DIN! DIN! DIN!

"WOI! TELINGA LU TUH BUDEG ATO KESUMBAT TAWON, SIH?!" teriak pelaku 'penekan klakson' dari dalem mobil dengan kencengnya.

Tao yang masih ngelamun mode pun akhirnya nyadar and langsung nggebrak kap mobil di depannya yang dari tadi ngeluarin bunyi klakson mulu.

"IYA, IYA! NGGAK USAH NGAMUK-NGAMUK SEGALA, KALE!" geram Tao yang nggak kalah kenceng. "MANGNYA LO PUNYA HAK APA NGAMUK KE GUE, HAH?! DASAR PITEK!"

Mari kita abaiin tokoh utama kita sejenak.

Di dalem mobil Range Rover item itu, kelihatan dua *ehem* cecungukyang cakep-cakep lagi ngomong satu sama lain. Bisa kelihatan dari Monas kalo mereka berdua itu pake baju ala FBI plus kacamata item yang super kece.

"Chanyeol, sabar," nasihat yang mukanya kayak Robert Pattinson.

Yang namanya Chanyeol, si 'pelaku penekan klakson' yang author maksud, bukannya nurut, malah makin ngelunjak. "Elu, sih, sabar-sabar aja, Kris. Lha gue mah mana bisa sabar!"

"Semestinya Boss nyuruh kita buat pakai pendekatan secara langsung," ujar Kris sambil ngehela napas.

"Kalo gitu sono, ampirin! Bedebah gue ngurusin tuh cowok."

Masang tampang datar, Kris pun keluar dari mobil dengan slow motion super kece ala pun ngelangkah ndeketin Tao ...

"Oh, jadi elo orangnya―WOI! "

"Bukan gue."

"TAEK! LEPASIN GUE, BRENGSEK! HOI!"

―and nggendong Tao yang masih ngamuk-ngamuk ala bridal style kedalam mobil. Nggak lama, ada suara 'kedebak-kedebuk' yang dibarengin soundtrack film China lawas dari dalem itu mobil mewah.

Encun yang lagi lewat bareng Mardani pun kicep-kicep lihat kejadian itu.

"Eh, Bang Mardani, Bang Mardani. Di dalem sono ada apaan? Kok heboh amat," tanya Encun.

"Masa bodoh gue mau tahu," balas Mardani judes.

Kedua suami-istri itu pun pergi begitu saja. Mengabaikan Tao yang jejeritan minta tolong sambil ngasih jurus Panda Menerkam Naga ke Kris.

_(E-X-O)_

"Ngapain loe berdua nyulik gue, hah?! Gue tuh mesti njagain lapak bakpao emak, tahu! Entar yang ada, emak gue bisa ngamuk-ngamuk sambil koprol terus bilang 'idih'. Woi, elo berdua denger gue ngomong kagak, sih?"

Kini Tao lagi ngomel-ngomel di bangku belakang dengan keadaan diiket pake sabuk pengaman yang sengaja dicopot ama Kris. Tahu, 'kan, napa Tao mesti diiket?

Sementara Kris sendiri di sebelah Chanyeol lagi ngaca pake spion dengan nggaya yang super OOC kayak Sanji-nya One Piece.

"Udah! Lu diem aja!" bentak Chanyeol dari kursi supir. "Ato gue bom emak lu!"

"Ya jangan, dong," sahut Tao nggak tega. Tapi selang beberapa sekon kemudian, dia mikir lagi. "Eh, tapi kalo dibikin sakaratul maut juga boleh," kata Tao dengan watados alias wajah tanpa dosa.

Chanyeol ngernyitin jidat ndengernya. Cowok dengan rambut kayak cendol coklat itu noleh ke belakang. Sekalian nunggu lampu merah ganti jadi lampu ijo. "Lo itu anak berbakti ato anak durhaka, sih?" tanya Chanyeo heran.

"Durhaka di balik layar," jawab Tao masih watados.

Chanyeol sweatdrop sambil noleh ke depan lagi. Wah, lampunya udah ijo, tuh! Cowok itu pun segera nge-gas mobil buat jalan lagi daripada diamukin orang-orang di belakang yang udah ngantri dari tadi.

"_Tutupen botolmu. Tutupen oplosanmu."_

"_Emani nyamu. Ojo mbok terus-teruske."_

"_Mergane … ora ono gunane~"_

Tao ma Chanyeol langsung langsung keselek begitu ndenger lagu karya Soimah yang berjudul Oplosan disetel dengan volume yang cetar membahana. Untung nggak ampe bikin Chanyeol nabrak pohon gede di pinggir jalan.

"Oi, Kris."

"Hn."

Chanyeol noleh ke Kris dengan wajah antara ngeri ma nggak nyangka. "Nape lu malah nyetel lagu Oplosan?"

"Lagi pengen aja," balas Kris dengan cueknya sebelum naikin volume radio mobil.

Oh, my goat!

Kris ternyata nge-fans ma YKS.

_(E-X-O)_

"Boss, ini orangnya," kata Kris begitu mbuka pintu ruangan itu.

"Thanks, Yifan."

Tao yang sekarang udah dilepas dari jeratan sabuk pengaman pun duduk di kursi yang udah disediain.

Di depannya, seorang cowok yang mukanya kayak Sohee Wonder Girls nyapa dia dengan ramahnya. "Assalamualaikum. Nama saya Kim Minseok, tapi biasa dipanggil Boss di sini. Namanya siapa, dek?" tanya Minseok masih pake senyum.

'_Dak-dek dak-dek. Mangnya gue ini adek loe apa_?!' batin Tao sarkastik. "Ng ... Huang Zitao."

"Zitao, welcome to EXO Agency Detective. Kamu secara nggak resmi diterima sebagai salah satu spy baru di perusahaan ini. Selamat, ya~" Minseok pun njabat tangan Tao trus di-shake dengan kencengnya. Yang mau nggak mau bikin tangan Tao berasa kayak mau putus.

_'Barusan tuh orang ngomong apa? Sapi? Woi! Gue, nih__,__ orang. Bukan hewan ternak yang kulitnya putih pake bentol-bentol item_,' batin Tao yang ngerasa kesinggung.

"Kamu ngerti spy itu apa?" tanya Minseok begitu ngehentiin handshake-nya ke Tao.

Tao pun geleng-geleng sambil pasang muka datar.

Sesuai dugaan Minseok. Ini anak ternyata emang gaptek banget. Cowok itu pun narik napas dalem-dalem kayak ibu-ibu mau ngejan. "Spy itu kata lain dari mata-mata. Ya ... pokoknya kayak detektif gitu," ujarnya dengan senyum maklum.

"Oh, gitu."

Lama kelamaan, Tao jadi ngerasa nggak enak gegara Minseok yang terus senyum ke dia. Ya enak, sih, dikasih senyum. Tapi kalo dari orang yang baru dikenal macam Minseok, dia jadi merinding disko. "Kenapa saya jadi mata-mata?" tanya Tao membiarkan Lola cs yang mau ngerjain Angel malah nyebur ke kolam renang.

"Karena ini menyangkut adik kamu yang bernama Huang Sehun," jawab Minseok singkat.

"Loh, adik saya emangnya kenapa?"

"Ng … Yifan, Chanyeol. Out dulu, ya?" pinta Minseok.

"Huh, mentang-mentang rahasia," desis Chanyeol. Mereka berdua pun keluar dari ruangan. Dan bisa kita dengar suara Chanyeol yang sedang mengumpat-umpat gak jelas mendadak ngilang begitu kedengeran suara 'gubrak' yang dibarengin lagu Oplosan yang kembali disetel oleh saudara Kris.

Kembali ke laptop Acer.

Minseok ganti masang wajah serius. "Jadi begini. Ada organisasi mafia di Bandung yang namanya Vongela. Pemimpin organisasi itu sedang mengincar nyawa adik kamu. Tapi, sampai sekarang, kami belum tahu alasannya." Tao manggut-manggut pake mata belo saking shock-nya.

"Lalu aku meminta Yifan dan Chanyeol untuk membawamu ke sini. Karena kamu adalah satu-satunya saudara Sehun dan kebetulan sekali jago wushu."

"Dari mana Boss bisa tahu mengenai keluarga saya?" tanya Tao lagi yang sepertinya mulai berbakat untuk mengikuti ajang Miss Kepo.

"Saya kenal sama ayah kamu. Dia itu anggota CIA kepercayaan Kepolisian Amerika."

Tao tambah shock plus cengo tingkat tiga. Entah kenapa, dia jadi ngerasa kayak anaknya Mr. Incredible di film Global TV kemarin malem. Bapaknya diam-diam

_(E-X-O)_

Sesosok cewek montok bin seksi yang kita kenali sebagai Im HyunA lagi jalan dengan nggaya-nya ala model-model catwalk di gang itu. Sampai-sampai, semua cowok yang dia lewatin pada ngiler kayak anjing ngelihat daging seger.

Dia pun dateng ke lapak bakpao Mak Huang. Nggak lupa stretching dulu biar lebih mantep (?).

"Misi, mau beli bakpao," seru HyunA.

Kagak ada respon.

Penyanyi dangdut nge-top di daerah Menteng yang hobi nyanyiin Buka Sitik Jos itu heran. Ia lantas nyeru lagi. Barangkali aja kagak kedengeran ma penjualnya. "Yohooo~ Spada~"

"Loh, orang yang jual mana, ya?" gumam HyunA pake tanda tanya 5 di atas kepala.

Di saat HyunA malah lagi mikirin napa Dude Herlino jadi kawin ma Alyssa Soebandono, Mak Huang (ato nama lengkapnya Huang Kim Jiyong ato Huang GD) nggak sengaja lewat di depan lapak. Atas dasar rasa penasaran, cewek-yang-pernah-jadi-cowok itu pun ngampirin cewek dandanan gothic yang masih berdiri di depan lapaknya.

"Wah, mau beli apa, mbak?"tanya Mak Huang SKSD alias Sok Kenal Sok Deket.

"Oh, saya mau beli bakpao isi ayam 5," balas HyunA.

Mak Huang bingung. '_Mestinya, kan, Tao udah ngelayanin. Apa jangan-jangan _...'

"Loh, mbak nggak lihat cowok yang matanya kayak panda di sini?"

"Nggak."

DUARRRRRR!

Mendadak background di belakang Mak Huang berubah jadi Gunung Kelud yang lagi meletus.

'_TAOOOOOOOOOOO_!' teriak Mak Huang dalem hati.

_(E-X-O)_

Sehun nyalain lagu Aqua Timez Mask di speaker-nya yang berbentuk botol Sprite. Cowok rambut ijo itu ganti fokus mantengin layar TV-nya yang lagi nayangin Mahabharata di ANTV. Nggak lupa Leo Popcorn sama Big Cola rasa jeruk di pangkuan. Wah, lengkap sudah acara Sehun nonton bioskop di rumah.

Cklek!

"Gue pulang!" seru Tao begitu masuk ke dalam rumah. Penampilannya semrawut banget kayak orang abis pergi ke Madagaskar 7 hari 3 malem.

Tao pun ngampirin Sehun yang masih asyik sama acara nonton bioskop-nya. "Wih, nonton Mahabharata, ya?"

"Iya, ge," balas Sehun singkat nggak perlu bertele-tele.

"Ceritanya sampai mana?"

Sehun nyeruput Big Cola-nya dulu sebelum njawab pertanyaan dari kakaknya itu. "Bhisma-nya duel sama gurunya gara-gara masalah Putri Amba. Trus, ini Dewa Syiwa-nya baru dateng."

Tao pun ber-oh ria.

"Gege dari mana aja?" Sehun balik tanya. Cuman matanya fokus ke TV.

Tao ndengernya jadi bingung. Dia nggak boleh ngasih tahu kalo dia barusan diculik dua orang gaje cuman buat diresmiin jadi spy. "Oh, itu ... ada urusan mendadak tadi. Jadi gege terpaksa ninggalin lapak."

Sehun diem trus makan Leo Popcorn. Sementara Tao ngehela napas lega karena adiknya itu kagak curiga.

"Oh, iya. Emak mana?"

"Ibu bilang dia mau pergi ke Kuala Lumpur buat ketemu temennya. Dia mau nginap di sana sambil nunggu kabar pesawat MH370 ketemu," jawab Sehun sejujur-jujurnya tanpa unsur bohong.

Tao langsung koprol bareng Sule keliling Taman Lawang.

"Dan pacar temennya itu salah satu penumpang MH370," sambung Sehun.

Oh, MH370. Nggak usah ketemu aja sekalian, ya? Biarkan Tao merasakan indahnya kebebasan dari kekangan emaknya.

Usai puas selebrasi kayak Lionel Messi habis ngebobol gawang Real Madrid, Tao pun ikut nonton Mahabharata dengan Sehun. Sekalian nonton Harry Potter di Global TV.

_(E-X-O)_

Keesokan harinya jam 05.00 pagi, Tao udah standby di depan rumah pake baju ala anak abg mau ke gunung. And masih ajaibnya, Sehun kagak curiga ato heran sama kakaknya yang mendadak jadi aneh gitu.

Tao nutup risleting jaketnya. Dia terus njinjing ransel seukuran tas sekolah yang isinya bekal, pakaian, ma DVD Kungfu Panda 2. "Sehun, gege mau pergi dulu bareng temen jalan-jalan. Kamu yang jaga lapak, ya?"

"Jam 8 malem gege harus udah pulang," kata Sehun pake poker face andalannya.

"Kamu tau harga-harganya, kan? Kalo ayam itu dua ribu, kacang ijo seribu, coklat seribu lima ratus, keju dua ribu, sama kacang merah seribu," jelas Tao panjang kali lebar sama dengan luas. Takutnya Sehun lupa ato yang lebih parahnya kagak tahu.

"Lagipula di lapak, kan, ada daftar harganya."

Tao garuk-garuk leher sambil nyengir. "Oh, iya, ya." Cowok mata panda itu pun ngecup dahi Sehun. "Ya udah. Gege pergi dulu. Assalamualaikum!"

"Waalaikumsalam," balas Sehun sebelum masuk ke rumah buat persiapan jualan bakpao.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada sesosok cowok pake eye-liner ngawasin dari balik pager rumah tetangga. Yang mendadak bersin gara-gara ngehirup debu dari tetangga seberang yang lagi mukul-mukul karpet.

**.**

**.**

**Tu Bi Continyu**

**.**

**.**

Annyeong!

Ketemu lagi sama author. Yeeey! XD Fic ini terinspirasi dari pengalaman author lihat Cars 2 di channel yang semboyannya *sensor* Seruuu! X) Sekalian juga buat nambah koleksi FF Taoris yang katanya udah mulai langka di fandom Screenplays.

Sorry, ya, kalo ada kekurangan dari penulisannya ato unsur humor nya? Insya allah, fic ini bakal dilanjut begitu ada kesempatan lagi. Oh, yang nunggu EXO Knight harap sabar, ya? Kalau nggak ada halangan, secepatnya bakal di-update, kok. =D

Makasih buat yang udah doain Arisa. Hehehe. Alhamdulillah Arisa lolos ke OSN tingkat provinsi. Lombanya kalo nggak salah itu sebulan lagi tanggal 19 April. Readers tetep doain Arisa, ya? Tapi Arisa nggak maksa, kok, buat didoain. Tergantung Readers aja, deh.

Review sama PM nya ditunggu. ^^

Bye-bye! :*


	2. Chapter 2 : Ini First Mission!

Di minggu pagi yang damai ini, ketika Farhat Abbas selingkuh dengan Eyang Subur, ketika Morgan kembali ke SMASH, ketika Semua Sayang Eneng kembali tayang, ketika The Johits mendadak muja-muja Sri, ketika YKS ganti nama jadi DKS, dan beberapa hal impossible lainnya terjadi, Jakarta kembali dilanda oleh hujan gerimis.

Tao yang baru aja nunggu di pinggiran jalan celingukan ke kanan jalan.

"JUDI! OH, JUDI! BEGADANG JANGAN BEGADANG~ PILIH PKB PASTI YAHUT~~"

Rhoma Irama konser dangdut bareng kader PKB lainnya.

"SEMUANYA, COBLOS SAYA! JANGAN LUPA, COBLOS NOMOR 4! YANG ADA GAMBAR BRAD PITT-NYA!"

Seorang caleg sok narsis nge-kampanye-in diri.

Tao sweatdrop sebelum ganti celingukan ke kiri jalan. Sebenernya nih pagi abis kena jutsu apa, sih? Aneh.

"POK AME-AME, BELALANG KUPU-KUPU! SIANG MAKAN NASI, KALO PEMILU PILIH NASDEM! COBLOS BIRU NOMER SATUUUU!"

Pendukung partai Nasdem pada promo di Lubang Buaya.

"HUAHAHAHAHAHAAAA! HIKS! HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Abis ketawa gaje, Dhestarasta langsung mewek di pangkuan Gandhari.

"DOUBLE WHAT-WHAT-WHAT, TRIPLE IEW-IEW-IEW!"

Lola shock ngelihat Angel bisa ngomong.

"KENAPA ENGKAU MENTIGAKANKU, AISHA~~~~~?! WAE? WAE? WAE? WAE? WAE IREONI! WAE IREONI! WAE IREONI! JEONGMAL WAE-E-E IREONI! EOTTOKHAE JEOWA HE~~~~"

Reihan nangis cicarambay sambil nyanyiin lagunya T-Ara.

'Dunia beneran kiamat kalo gini caranya,' batin Tao ndesah berat.

DIN DIN!

Oh, bingo!

Mobil jemputan langsung coming di waktu yang tepat banget.

Gpl (gak pake lama) daripada ikutan nista, cowok rambut merah itu langsung masuk ke mobil and ngelempar tasnya asal-asalan ke belakang. Di sana, Kris sama Chanyeol udah duduk manis sambil ndengerin lagu Buka Sitik Jos yang diputer Kris. Bedanya ketimbang kemaren, Kris yang jadi supir, trus Chanyeol duduk sebelahan ma Tao di belakang.

"Harap pasang sabuk pengaman dan helm GM yang dijamin Gaul Men, ya, boy~"

Chanyeol dan Tao langsung merinding disko ndenger suara serak-serak basah bin nista dari bangku depan. Ngalahin merindingnya Patrick ngelihat Spongebob ciuman ma Squidward.

"Oi, Kris! Kita, nih, kagak naik pesawat. En jangan sok kayak pramugari, dah, lu. Jijay tau!" omel Chanyeol begidik.

Kris noleh ke belakang. Nggak lupa pasang muka (O_o?). "Siapa juga yang akting jadi pramugari. Yang ada juga elu, ndol," bales Kris nge-cleb pas di hati Chanyeol.

"_Karena pas-pas-pas-pas-pas kena hatiku~_"

Eh, ini kok malah nyasar ke lagu, sih?

"Kenapa elo malah balik nuduh gue, sih?! Nuduh itu tidak sebagian dari iman," gerutu Chanyeol kagak terima pake unsur-unsur dakwah.

"Dasar korban pesantren gagal," gumam Kris sambil balik noleh ke depan. Ngebiarin cowok yang warna rambutnya kayak Ron Harry Potter itu ngunyah jok kursi.

Oh, dammit you, Malik Kris Wu Yifan Wibowo. Tampang ganteng kayak Robert Pattinson campur Bruce Lee tapi omongannya pedes kayak paprika ijo campur cabe merah. Chanyeol sumpahin elu jones (jomblo ngenes) selamanya baru tau rasa lu.

"Lha terus sapa?" tanya Tao yang masih (paling) netral di situ.

Tahu, kan, netral itu apa? Woi, bukan nektar! Tapi netral, tau. NETRAL! Yang artinya kagak mihak siapa-siapa. Ah, nevermind.

Jreng Jreng Jreng~

Jingle misteri terungkap dilantunkan.

Dari bangku sebelah Kris, noleh ke belakang sesosok makhluk berambut silver yang mata kirinya kayak abis di-malpraktekin dokter kandungan. Bagi para fans Yugioh, pasti nggak asing sama sosok satu ini. Nggak kenal malah lebih bagus lagi. Eh, kok?

"Hello, boys~~~ Peggie yang cuantik di sini bwat nemenin kalian cemua~"

JDEEEEEERRRR!

Nggak ada hujan nggak ada angin, gledek pun bunyi. Biar lebih greget.

"ANJIRRRRR! MINGGAT LU SONO, BENCOOOONGGGGGG!"

And FYI, seorang Park Thoriq Mahendra Chanyeol memiliki phobia langka yang bernama bencongphobia. Sebuah phobia apabila bertemu atau melihat laki-laki yang tertahan dalam masa peralihan menjadi seorang wanita. Tidak diketahui jelas apa penyebab saudara Chanyeol menderita phobia satu ini. Tapi yang jelas, hanya Allah dan emak Chanyeol yang tahu.

DUAK!

Cring.

Kris buru-buru mbuka pintu mobil. Ngebiarin Maximillion Pegasus yang kena tendangan pinalti super dari Lionel Chanyeol (?) kepental keluar and jadi bintang nun jauh di galaksi antah berantah sono.

Rest in Peace buat Pegasus. Semoga amal ibadahnya diterima penjaga alam kubur. Amin.

"Saoloh. Napa Pegasus Yugioh bisa nyasar ampe sini, sih?" tanya Tao heran.

Ini, kan, dunia nyata.

Do you understand?

Ini itu dunia di mana tokoh anime, film, sinetron, drama, tokusatsu, pewayangan, de-el-el itu cuman fiksi alias nggak nyata belaka. Yang ada mereka itu nongol di TV ato pun media elektronik lainnya. Kalo dibilang cosplayer juga kagak mungkin. Mana ada cosplayer bisa 'plek' sampe segitunya, coba?

'Apa jangan-jangan lubang dimensi itu emang ada, ya?'

Dan Tao pun masih bertanya-tanya dengan Ustadz Guntur Bumi sambil minum Lasegar.

Chanyeol cuman ndengus kesel sambil ngelipet tangannya. "Au' ah, gelap."

Dok! Dok! Dok!

Ngedenger suara ngetuk dari kaca sebelah, Chanyeol mau nggak mau ngelirik males ke kaca mobil. "Ape?" tanya Chanyeol judes.

Padahal dia kagak tahu kalo itu cowok bences yang punya bulu mata antik dari anime Bleach.

"Bang, kasih ai tumvangan duong~" pinta bences itu pake nada menggoda plus kedip-kedip genit.

Chanyeol masang muka shock sambil ngejang.

1 detik.

5 detik.

10 detik.

OH, YEAH! NUSANTARANGER BUKU TARING UDAH RILIS! NAYAAAAAA! GUE LOVE YOU SO MUCH! ELO AHLI PARKOUR, YA? IYA KARENA ELO UDAH BIKIN HATI GUE PARKOUR DARI AMAZON SAMPE ANTARTIKAAAAAA!

Oh, sorry. Salah respon.

"MALIIIKKKK! CEPET JALANNNNNNNN!" jerit Chanyeol yang udah gelantungan nggak menentu di pundak Tao saking histerisnya. Untungnya kagak di-smack down sama empu pundaknya.

"Iya, sabar. Dan jangan panggil gue Malik," perintah Kris. Mobil mulai dia panasin ala pembalap liar. Biar tambah greget katanya, bukan kata author.

"Trus apa?!"

Kris nyengir kuda sambil mandang kaca spion dalem. "Kris aja."

"GUA JUGA UDAH TAHU, BAWEL!"

Mobil pun langsung melesat jauh bagai Ligthning McQueen di lintasan Grand Prix. Ninggalin Yumichika yang malang mukanya jadi seitem areng gara-gara asep knalpot mobil.

_ (E-X-O)_

Sementara di sebuah gang yang nggak jauh dari TKP tadi, dua pasangan kembar lagi jalan dengan romantis binti co cwit-nya. Yang tampang seme ngerangkul pundak yang tampang uke, yang tampang uke meluk perut yang tampang seme. Sampe Bunga Citra Lestari yang jealous ngelihatinnya langsung minta cerai sama Ashraf Sinclair gara-gara deket sama Aura Kasih. Loh?

"Eh, Marik-dear!" panggil yang tampang uke sambil ngedongak.

Yang tampang seme noleh pake senyum setulus cintaku padamu (jiah!). "Ada apa, Malik-darling?" tanya-nya alus.

"Kok aku ngerasa ada yang manggil namaku, ya?"

Marik ngecium dahi Malik. "Dah. Paling cuman perasaan kamu aja, kali," ucapnya kalem.

Ngedengernya plus dapet bonus kiss di jidat, Malik makin ngeratin pelukannya sambil nge-blushing. "Iya, dear~"

Pasangan itu pun pergi begitu aja.

_(E-X-O)_

"10 ribu."

Abis nerima sebungkus bakpao, Hinata yang malu-malu kucing kayak lihat Naruto ngasih ceban ke Sehun. "Makasih, mas."

Sehun cuma ngangguk males.

Tapi gitu si kunoichi udah jauh, dia langsung ngejawab, "Thama-thama." Sehun ngikik diem-diem. "Ah, jadi kangen masa gue ngomong cadel dulu."

Cowok rambut ijo itu pun balik duduk and ngelanjutin ngebaca komik Bleach vol 20.

Final battle : All Shinigami vs Aizen cs

Lihat bagian Aizen ngambil hougyoku dari dalem badannya Rukia, Sehun langsung ngekhayal. Di khayalannya, Rukia itu ibunya, Ichigo itu bapaknya, and Aizen itu Vicky Prasetyo.

***Dunia khayalan Sehun***

Rukia : (slow motion ambruk ke tanah)

Ichigo : "RUKIA HONEEEEEYYYYYY! ANJIRRRR LU, IJEN!" (shunpo bawa tiang eksekusi)

Aizen : "Akhirnya hougyoku di tangan gue. HUHUHAHAHAHAHA!"

Ichigo : "MAKAN, NIH!" (mukul tiang eksekusi ke pala Aizen)

Aizen : (benjol lima di kepala trus langsung teler) "Sialan lu, pala jeruk."

Ichigo : "APA LO BILANG?!" (mukul-mukul badan Aizen sampe rata ama tanah)

"Misi."

***Dunia khayalan Sehun off***

Anjrit!

Padahal udah sampe bagian seru-serunya. Dasar, ngganggu orang ngekhayal aja.

Sehun ngedongak ke samping. Dia bisa lihat jelas seorang cowok imut nggak pake pemanis buatan yang matanya ada coret-coret pulpen.

_Baekhyun : Woi, ini tuh bukan coretan pulpen, tapi eyeliner, thor! EYELINER!_

_Author : Sorry, lupa._

"Ya," jawab Sehun.

Cowok yang kita ketahui sebagai Byun Baekhyun senyum angelic. Sayangnya nggak bikin Sehun jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. "Tatap mata saya. Dalam hitungan ke―"

BRUAK!

Baru aja mau nge-hipnotis Sehun, Baekhyun langsung nyungsep ke tong sampah. Dan pelakunya nggak lain adalah ...

―bapak-bapak yang lagi mabok.

Oh, bapak-bapak mabok. Thanks for saving Huang Sehun from Byun Baekhyun.

Sehun cengo lihat pemandangan saat ini.

Di atep lapak, Zaskia Gotik ma Inul Daratista udah goyang-goyang streaptease sambil nyanyi pake salon super gede. Sementara di bawah, bapak-bapak mabok udah pada senggol kanan-senggol kiri saking maboknya.

"CUG KICAK KICUK KICAK KICUUUUK! KERETA BERANGKAT. CUG KICAK KICUK KICAK KICUUUUUK! HATIKU GEMBIRA."

"AYO SEMUANYA, JOGET~~~"

"POKOKE! POKOKE! POKOKE! POKOKE! POKOKE JOGET! POKOKE JOGET!"

Daerah menteng pun bergoyang.

_(E-X-O)_

Tao melongo sama apa yang kelihatan dari balik kaca mobil.

Mari kita cek.

Ada dua gading gede tapi gak ada mammoth.

Jalan mulus kayak baru diaspal.

Dan di atasnya ada spanduk Selamat Datang di Taman Safari Indonesia.

Krik Krik Krik.

Jadi tujuan mereka rela macet-macetan ngelewatin tol Cikampek sebenernya ke sini?

Hell, mangnya mereka ntu anak SMA mau study tour apa?

"Kita sebenernya nih mau misi ato rekreasi, sih?" tanya Tao heran.

"Ya misi, lah. Kita kagak pake baju jas tuh buat yang namanya penyamaran," jelas Chanyeol.

Sambil nunggu antrean, Kris nyerahin selembar foto ukuran sedang ke mereka berdua. "Target kita adalah Choi Sofyan Zelo. Menurut informasi, orang ini adalah salah satu agen utama dari Vongela dengan julukan Guardian of Storm."

Tao ngernyitin jidatnya ndenger penjelasan dari Kris. "Ini perasaan gue, ato Vongela itu nge-plagiat Vongola-nya Katekyo Hitman Reborn, ya?" Chanyeol ngendikin bahunya enteng. "Tau."

Akhirnya mobil mereka sampe di bagian pembayaran.

"Uang tiket?" tanya cewek yang pake seragam Taman Safari Cisarua.

Kris noleh ke cewek itu. Sedetik kemudian, cowok setengah bule itu ngasih killer smile yang konon bisa bikin semua fans EXO meleleh. Apalagi itu cewek.

"Nggak usah bayar, mas. Anggep aja gratis," kata cewek itu sambil ngedipin matanya genit.

"Makasih." Kris nggak lupa ngelempar flying kiss ke cewek itu sebagai bonus.

Mobil pun kembali jalan.

"Licik lu, Kris," desis Chanyeol abis ngelihat adegan tadi.

"Mentang-mentang muka ganteng kayak Robert Pattinson," timpal Tao.

Ngabaiin tatapan nggak enak dari mereka berdua, Kris kembali nyetel lagu Oplosan dengan cueknya.

_(E-X-O)_

Sekarang mereka lagi ada di dalem Taman Safari. Lebih tepatnya di area hewan yang di balik pagar pembatas.

"Rame banget~" kata Tao kagum sama pemandangan sekitar yang dominan orang-orang lewat doang. Matanya udah bling-bling kayak lihat Kungfu Panda live action aja.

"Ya iya, lah. Bentar lagi, kan, mau hari raya sepi," timpal Chanyeol.

"Nyepi kali, Yeol," sahut Kris membetulkan.

"PANDAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Kris sama Chanyeol kagetnya nggak main-main begitu ndenger suara 10 oktaf yang ternyata dari Tao. Chanyeol mbelalak shock. "Astojim, Tao!"

Nggak jauh di depan mereka, Tao lagi meluk-meluk panda gede yang masih asyik ngunyah daun bambu. "Aduh, sepupu jauh gue~!" kata Tao saking excited-nya.

Orang-orang pada ngerumun di deket situ.

Fans Kungfu Panda ngabadiin momen itu pake handycam.

Kru Titik Keajaiban syuting di situ.

Petugas Taman Safari cengo.

Jackie Chan kagum.

Kris dan Chanyeol langsung bergumam 'gak kenal, gak kenal' sambil ngejauh dari TKP.

Di tengah-tengah kerumunan orang itu, ada ibu dan anak di barisan paling depan lagi ngobrol. "Mama, itu pandanya kok aneh, cih?" tanya anak kecil ke ibunya yang dandanannya kayak mau ke tempat dugem.

"Sayang, itu bukan panda. Tapi orang gila," jawab ibunya ngasal.

Si anak ngangguk. "Oh, gitu."

Ndenger omongan ibu itu, Tao langsung naik pitam. "ASEM! WOI, KALO MULUT DIJAGA, DONG!" teriaknya ngamuk.

"Waaaaa! Orang gilanya ngamuk, ma," kata anak kecil itu takut.

"Kaburrrrrrrrr!"

Ibu-anak itu langsung kabur sekenceng Valentino Rossi.

"AWAS AJA LO, YA! BEGITU KETEMU LANGSUNG GUE SANTET LU GOYANG BANG JALI KELILING GUNUNG BROMO SAMPE MAMPUS!" teriak Tao mencak-mencak.

Orang-orang pun pada kabur nyusul ibu-anak tadi. Takut jadi korban amukan Tao.

Kris balik dateng ke TKP trus ngelus punggung Tao dengan iba. "Tao, istigfar, Tao. Istigfar."

Di sebelahnya, Chanyeol mulai merapalkan ayat kursi.

"Allahu la ilaha illa huwal hayyul koyyum. Laa tak huduhu sinatuw wala―"

"NGAPE ELO MALAH BACA AYAT KURSI? MANGNYA GUA, NIH, KESURUPAN APA?" hardik Tao yang tambah emosi.

"Tingkah loe emang kayak orang kesurupan," celetuk Chanyeol sebelum ngelanjutin ritual ayat kursinya.

"Udah, Tao. Jangan bikin malu kita, deh, ah," tegur Kris.

Panda yang masih di pelukan Tao cuman bisa sweatdrop sambil ngunyah daun bambu lagi.

_(E-X-O)_

"Ahhh~ Segerrrrrr!" desah Tao abis negak abis es gempol di tangannya.

"Nggak nyangka es gempol ntu bisa bikin emosi lu ngilang, Tao," kata Chanyeol sambil nyeruput es gempolnya dikit-dikit.

Tao ngangguk. "Dari kecil juga gue udah keranjingan makan es gempol. Apalagi kalo kagak bisa meraktekin jurus wushu yang bener."

Suasana di antara mereka bertiga jadi hening. Yang ada cuman suara orang-orang yang lalu lalang aja.

Chanyeol buka suara. "Dari tadi napa kita kagak nemu-nemu ntu orang, ya? Padahal ya udah keliling ampe 15 kali, ngecek ke dalem jamban toilet cewek, nangkringin mbah-mbah pengemis, ampe ditantang makan docang ekstra pedes sambil disyuting acara Pedes Gila segala. Eh, tapi ya lumayan bisa masuk tipi," ujar Chanyeol super duper panjang lebar.

"Terlalu lebay elo, Chanyeol," comment Kris yang dari tadi nggak minum-minum es gempolnya.

"Makasih esnya, bang!" seru Tao sambil naroh duit goceng tiga di gerobak es gempol.

"Sami mawon," balas si penjual es gempol. Abis itu, dia pun ngacir sambil ngayuh gerobaknya.

Chanyeol iseng-iseng ngelirik tukang es gempol yang udah ngilang kayak pake jutsu teleportasi. Dia jadi keingetan sesuatu. "Bentar. Rasanya gue pernah liat muka tukang es gempol itu, deh."

"..."

UJE bangkit dari kubur saking penasarannya.

"AHA! ITU, KAN, CHOI SOFYAN ZELO!" pekik Chanyeol abis mikir satu abad plus semedi bareng Sun Go Kong.

Tao sama Kris poker face ngelihatin reaksi Chanyeol yang kelewat alay.

"Ck, bullshit! Mana kabur tuh orang kayak Sena Kobayakawa dikejar Ivan Gunawan."

"Ya dikejar, dong," sahut Kris.

"Naik apa?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Oh, bentar." Tao pun pergi entah kemana. Dan begitu balik ...

Kring! Kring!

Chanyeol mangap lebar ngelihat apa yang dia lihat sekarang.

Ibrahim Huang Zitao with ...

... otopet color pink and flowers?

"ASTAGA NAGA LADY GAGA KEJEBUR KALI BARENG AFIKA! Lu lagi kagak keracunan es gempol tadi, kan?!" tanya Chanyeol panik saking kagak percayanya.

Tao ndecak kesel. "Udah! Nih otopet satu-satunya harapan kita."

Dengan berat hati, Chanyeol pun naik ke otopet. Tao lantas mundur ke bagian kayuhnya. Sebelum ngelaju, Tao noleh ke Kris yang dari tadi cuman mingkem doang. "Kris?"

"Gue lari aja," kata Kris singkat.

"Beneran, nih, nggak mau naik?" tanya Tao.

"Iya."

"Yo wes. Otopet, melajuuuuu!" seru Tao bersemangat.

WUUUSHHHHH!

"MAMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

Jeritan memilukan dari Chanyeol terdengar jelas seiring otopet yang ia tunggangi bersama Tao melesat.

_(E-X-O)_

Zelo ngelirik kaca spion gerobaknya. "Buset, mereka nututin gue pake otopet butut."

Gila aja. Sejak kapan otopet bisa ngebut kayak motor balap?

"Kalo gitu ..."

Rak gerobak dia buka. Trus dia ngambil beberapa stik warna kuning yang tulisannya Dynamite 8743. Zelo langsung smirk evil.

Sementara itu, Tao dan Chanyeol masih ngejar cowok itu.

"Apaan, tuh?" tanya Tao heran begitu ngelihatin banyak stik kuning di jalan.

"Ntu Dinamit!" seru Chanyeol.

"APA?!"

DUUAAAARRRRRR!

"WUAAAAAHHHH!"

Semua dinamit yang ada langsung meledak. Efek ledakannya pun langsung bikin mereka berdua salto di udara.

GEDEBUK!

SRAKK!

―Lalu dengan nggak elitnya nyungsep ke kandang rusa.

"MUKA GANTENG GUE!" jerit Chanyeol gegara kena kotoran rusa.

Tao sendiri kejepit di pager kandang. "Aduh! Badan gua nyangkut."

Dewi fortuna emang nggak mihak mereka saat ini.

Fuck you, Dewi Fortuna.

Kris pun lewat di depan mereka. Ngelihat ada Tao sama Chanyeol di situ, dia berhenti.

"Kris, tolongin~" pinta Tao melas.

"Siapa tuh nggak kenal," kata Kris sarkastik sebelum balik lari lagi.

"**KRIS! KRIS! KRIIIIISSSS**!"

Chanyeol nyela. "Tao, jangan dipanggil pake namanya yang itu. Pake yang Malik aja."

"Oh, ya udah. Barengan, yuk!" ajak Tao.

"Ayo."

"**MALIIIIIIIKKKKKKKK! MALIIIIIIKKKKKKKK! MALLIIIIIIIIIIIIKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**!"

_(E-X-O)_

Pasangan Malik-Marik yang lagi mesra-mesraan di depan Gedung Sate Bandung mendadak keganggu gara-gara Malik yang lagi-lagi ndenger ada yang manggil dia. "Marik-dear, aku takut~"

"Kenapa, darling?" tanya Marik.

"Ada yang manggil-manggil nama aku sambil teriak-teriak. Kalau seandainya itu Kak Isis, gimana?" tanya Malik balik dengan raut muka yang kelihatan takut banget.

Marik cuman senyum. "Udah, tenang aja. Soba ni iru yo."

"Marik-dear~" Malik terpana dengan ucapan Marik tadi.

Marik ngelus muka Malik. "Malik-darling~"

Tukang rujak yang lewat cengo ngelihatin adegan Yaoi itu.

_(E-X-O)_

"Akhirnya ketangkep juga," kata Kris lega sambil nepuk tangannya kayak ada debu nemplok aja.

Zelo sendiri udah dalem keadaan diiket tali tambang dari kepala ampe kaki. Gerobaknya sendiri diparkirin di pohon mangga deket situ.

Tao nge-death glare Zelo. "Sekarang kasih tahu rencana organisasi loe sama adek gue!" bentaknya maksa.

"Nggak!"

"Kasih tahu, kagak!?" bentak Tao lagi.

"Sekali nggak, selamanya nggak," bales Zelo ketus.

Tao diem sebelum senyum evil.

**Beberapa menit kemudian**

"WUAHAHAHAHA! AMPOONNN! IYE-IYE GUA KASIH TAHU! BUAHAHAHAHAHA! TAPI SETOPPP! WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Kris sweatdrop ngelihat Zelo ngakak nggak ketulungan sampe guling-guling di jalan. Maksa, sih, maksa. Tapi ya nggak usah sampe sekejam gini juga, kale. "Tao."

"Oke."

Tao yang ajaibnya punya tongkat sihir langsung ngebatalin mantara Rictusempra.

Cring!

Zelo langsung sujud syukur ke Tao begitu dia nggak ketawa lagi.

"Nah, sekarang jelasin!" suruh Tao.

Zelo ganti duduk nyilang sambil berdehem dulu sebelum ngomong. "Jadi gini, Juudaime [1] punya dendam sama adek lo. Dia berencana nyulik adek lo, tapi gue kagak tahu kenapa Juudaime bisa dendam sama dia. Sumpah! Demi One Piece tayang lagi di Global Tv," ujar Zelo ngacungin tanda peace.

Tao akhirnya ngelepasin tali tambang yang ngiket Zelo. "Ya udah. Sono pergi! And thanks buat informasinya."

"Eits!" Zelo ngasih gestur berhenti ke Tao ma Kris. "Jangan lupa POMBE, dong!"

"Apaan tuh POMBE?" tanya Tao heran.

Zelo nyengir kuda. "Pajak Obat dan Makan Buat guE."

Tao ndecak. Cowok itu ngerogoh saku celananya. "Gue kirain pombegrana yang di iklan-iklan. Nih, goban!" Tao pun nyerahin duit 50 ribu secara cuma-cuma ke Zelo atas dasar kepaksa.

"Makasih~"

"Kembali kasih."

Cowok yang seumuran anak SMP kelas 3 itu lalu naik ke gerobaknya trus ngayuh pergi. Ninggalin Tao sama Kris berdua aja.

Kenapa cuman berdua?

Karena Chanyeol masih men-sterilkan wajah (katanya) gantengnya dari kotoran rusa akibat insiden tadi di toilet terdekat.

Pada pengen TaoRis momment?

Sorry, waktunya mepet. #Author digebukin TaoRis Shipper

"_Kepada seluruh pengunjung, sebentar lagi Taman Safari Indonesia akan ditutup. Harap segera meninggalkan wahana. Bagi yang akan mengikuti tur Safari Malam, diminta untuk menunggu di tempat peristirahatan di luar wahana. Terima kasih_."

"Wah, udah mau tutup, nih. Pulang, yuk, Kris," ajak Tao begitu pengumuman itu selesai.

"Nggak usah dibilangin gue juga udah tahu," kata Kris rada sewot. Mereka berdua pun pergi ke tempat parkir dengan background langit senja.

**1 jam kemudian **

Chanyeol balik dari toilet. Cuman buat celingukan gara-gara dua temennya udah kagak ada. Ditambah pintu keluar wahana udah digembok sama petugas.

"SIAPAPUN TOLONG GUEEEEEEEE!"

_(E-X-O)_

"Bye~"

Tao ngelambaiin tangan ke mobil Range Rover item yang ngelaju pergi. Cowok mata panda itu ngejinjing tasnya dan ngelangkah masuk ke dalem rumah.

Cklek!

"Aku pu―LANGGG!" pekik Tao kaget begitu Sehun udah standby di situ dalem posisi nyilangin tangan.

"Gege telat banget datengnya," kata Sehun penuh selidik.

Tao ngegaruk lehernya yang nggak gatel. "Hehehehe. Jalanan macet parah."

"Lewat jalan mana?"

"T-Tol Cipularang."

"Di berita Tol Cipularang lagi sepi kendaraan."

Aw, shit.

Tao bener-bener kena skak mat sekarang. Kalau gini caranya, Sehun bisa-bisa jadi tukang interogasi di Kapolsek Menteng.

"A-anu ... Ah! Tadi ada penampakan nyetop mobil, trus minta selfie bareng gege sama temen-temen gege. Abis itu kita disuruh ngopi arwah istrinya Saipul Jamil sampe pada kenyang. Gitu."

"Gigi gege gak ada bekas kopinya."

"Oh, gege tadi minta diambilin air putih doang. Hehehehe."

Sehun mandang gege-nya itu sekilas sebelum balik ke ruang keluarga. Tao bernafas lega. Untung aja kagak kebongkar. Tao pun ngelihat Sehun yang udah nonton Titanic di Global TV lagi. Aduh, kayaknya Sehun masih kesel sama dia. Kalau gini caranya kasihan juga dia.

'Seandainya bapak nggak pergi, ya, Sehun? Mesti kamu nggak bakalan jadi dingin kayak gini.'

_ (E-X-O)_

Di sebuah villa bintang 7 (?) di Bandung, sedang berlangsung acara nonbar alias nonton bareng pertandingan Real Madrid vs Barcelona di salah satu channel swasta terkenal. Di mana di villa itu, diketahui sebagai tempat tinggal para anggota Vongela yang terkenal dari ujung Banda Aceh sampai Tanah Papua. Eh, ini kok malah ada lirik lagunya partai Golkar, sih?

"BOLA DITANGKAP OEH NEYMAR. NEYMAR MENGOPER KEPADA LIONEL MESSI. LIONEL MESSI BERGERAK MENUJU GAWANG REAL MADRID DAN ... DAN ... DAN ... DAN ... DAN ... DANNNNN ...―"

Reklame SBY langsung nimpa sang komentator tanpa ampun.

"WOI! KAGAK USAH MENDRAMATISIR ADEGAN SEGALA, KALI!" teriak Luhan yang ternyata adalah pelaku pelemparan reklame. Temen-temennya cuman bisa diem lihat tingkah Luhan yang amazing galaknya.

"YA KAGAK USAH NGELEMPAR REKLAME SEGALA KALE, MAS! DANNN ... GOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!"

"YEEEEE! BARCELONA MENAAAAANGG!"

Sekali Culés, selamanya Culés.

"Luhan, selow aja kali reaksinya. Entar kalau dimarahin tetangga sebelah gimana?" tegur Dio.

"Sorry," kata Luhan cengengesan.

Dio pun nyopot sumpelan tisu dari telinganya trus dibuang ke keranjang sampah terdekat.

"Halah, Madrid kalah lagi," keluh Kai.

Gimana nggak ngeluh coba.

Madrid kalah = Kalah taruhan = Uang melayang.

Chen yang udah nyengir seneng dari tadi ngulurin tangannya ke Kai. "PK~ Pajak Kalah~"

Kai mewek sambil ngerogoh duit 20 ribu dari sakunya. "Nih!"

Langit malam pun jadi saksi kehebohan tadi.

**.**

**.**

**Tu Bi Continyu**

**.**

**.**

**[1] Juudaime **: Sebenernya juga kurang ngerti maksud dari Juudaime, sih. Tapi dari Google Translate artinya Generasi ke Sepuluh. Kata panggilan yang biasa dipakai Gokudera ke Tsuna.

Annyeong~

Arisa balik lagi, nih! Minhae kalo udah nunggu lama, ya?

By the way, di sini ortunya Sehun sama Tao itu TOP dan GD. Jadi ceritanya pas mereka berdua masih SMP, TOP pergi gitu aja ke Amerika buat tugas tanpa ngomong sama mereka. And sampai sekarang dia belum balik.

Vongela itu organisasi mafia di Indonesia. Aslinya anggotanya banyak, tapi yang utama cuma 7. Yaitu Luhan, Zelo, Kai, Chen, Dio, Baekhyun, dan ... Hayo tebak, siapa anggota ketujuhnya? Pokoknya masih member EXO, deh. X/

Oh, iya. Sekarang waktunya Arisa balas review!

**Park Cin Yeol : Ciyus, nih? X) Hehehe. Chapter 2-nya udah update. Makasih udah review.**

**Frujitaoris : Yap, betul banget! Eh, kok tahu, sih? Punya indera keenam, ya, mbak? XD Makasih dukungannya. Author pasti bakalan berjuang! *semangat 86* Makasih review-nya. **

**Whulankyu : Iya, ternyata Kris punya rahasia yang wow banget. XD Selamat, anda betul menjawabnya! *jabat tangan* Makasih buat review-nya. **

**Dyah260 : Sorry, ya, kalo nggak bisa update sesuai harapan? Tapi semoga mbak bisa nikmatin chap 2-nya. ^_^ Arisa nggak punya ID dari semuanya :( Sayang banget. Soalnya hape Arisa itu kawak banget. Kalau minta nomer, ini nomernya Arisa = 085329855590. Thanks buat review-nya. **

**hibiki kurenai : Emang sesuatu, deh, si Kris~ Wkwkwkwk. Oh, kalo chap kemarin setting-nya nggak di Bandung, tapi di daerah Menteng-Jakarta. Nah, kalau yang di akhir cerita tadi baru di Bandung. Jadi gitu. Hehehehe. Makasih review-nya. **

**Xyln : Biasa, Sehun seneng nonton yang berbau perang-perang X) Oke, udah dilanjut, nih! Thanks review-nya. :D**

Pokoknya makasih buat yang udah nge-review ato yang cuman sebatas nge-baca doang. Itu udah Arisa hargai banget.

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya.

Jangan lupa review sama PM-nya, ya? *bbuing-bbuing bareng Tao*

Bye-bye! :*


	3. Chapter 3 : Nge-date at Bioskop

Baekhyun ngehela nafas panjang. Udah seminggu ini dia ngejalanin misi di Menteng. Tidur ya numpang di rumahnya Haji Mansyur. Mandi ya numpang di rumahnya Haji Mansyur. Makan ya baru di warungnya Mpok Encun. Untung, sih, dikasih gratisan. Tapi ruginya itu, lho. Apa coba? Kudu nyembuhin Selbi yang lagi gila dadakan gak jelas!

Cowok cakep bin imut itu ngeluarin walkie talkie dari saku celananya.

Mending juga kalau misinya ini berhasil. Tapi nyatanya malah kagak berhasil. Setiap mau ngehipnotis itu cowok, ada aja yang nggangguin. Kayak kemarin, tuh, pas pertama dia njalanin misi ini. Nggak ada angin nggak ada hujan, dianya nyungsep di tong sampah gara-gara bapak-bapak mabok. Haduh, haduh. Nasibnya emang lagi nggak bejo sekarang.

_Butet Kertaradjasa : Pengen bejo? Minum Bintang Toedjoe Masuk Angin._

Anjir.

Ini napa malah ada iklan nyasar?

Ia berdehem sejenak, "Baekhyun imut-imut ke Luhan super amazing,"

"_Gimana?"_

"Gue nggak berhasil, han," lapor Baekhyun pake volume super minim.

"_Hah?"_

"G-gue nggak berhasil nge-hipnotis Oh Sehun,"

"_Oh ..."_

"..."

"_..."_

"..."

"_APA?! ELO KAGAK BISA NGE-HIPNOTIS BOCAH MUKE KAKU KAYAK DIA?"_

Dia baru tahu kalo Leader-nya itu ternyata telmi abis kayak Mpok Encun.

"Iya,"

"_SAOLOOOOOOH! DEMI CINTA FITRI SEASON 8 TAYANG DI MNCTV! SEBENERNYA LOE BECUS KAGAK, SIH, JADI TUKANG HIPNOTIS, HAH?!"_

"IYE-IYE! KAGAK USAH NGAMUK SEBEGITUNYA JUGA, KALE! LOE PIKIR NGE-HIPNOTIS ORANG KAYAK DIA NTU GAMPANG APA! SELOW AJA KALI, MEEEEEENNNNNNNNN!" balas Baekhyun yang ngamuk gara-gara dikatain 'gak becus'.

"_Ya udah. Sorry kalo nggak berkenan di hati, Baek. Maklum, gue lagi bad mood gara-gara Barcelona dikalahin Madrid pas Copa del Rey kemaren,"_

Baekhyun pasang muka datar ndengernya, "Hn,"

"_Sekarang elo boleh balik ke markas. Mau jalan-jalan dulu juga gak papa. Tapi gue gak bakalan kasih lu bonus duit,"_

'Yeeeee! Siapa juga yang mau jalan-jalan,' batin Baekhyun mbantah.

Pip! Pip! Pip!

Sambungan di walkie talkie pun mati. Acara bacot-bacotan pun ikutan selesai. Nah, sekarang waktunya buat pulang.

Baekhyun ngecek dompetnya.

"..."

Dia langsung sweatdrop begitu yang tersisa di situ tinggal goceng aja.

Nice.

Goceng itu artinya lima ribu rupiah.

Nice.

Byun Baekhyun aka Dimas Byun Baekhyun Setiawan. Anda dinyatakan sebagai orang ngenes berpangkat kere di Troublesome Spy.

Nice.

Dursasana-nya Mahabharata yang versi kecil mirip banget sama Arya Wiguna.

Nice.

Ganteng Ganteng Serigala ternyata copas Twilight.

Nice.

Bentar lagi FIFA World Cup mau mulai.

Nice.

Rhoma Irama ditendang dari PKB.

Nice―

_Baekhyun : Sampe kapan loe mau ngomong kata nice, thor?!_

Setelah dilanda galau berkepanjangan akibat ongkos balik, Baekhyun dengan amat-sangat-sekali terpaksa akhirnya memutuskan buat hitchhike alias numpang. Cuman yang jadi pertanyannya ...

Dia numpang apa buat ke Bandung?

_(E-X-O)_

Di jalan MH Thamrin, seorang tukang siomay sedang mengayuh gerobaknya sambil nyanyi-nyanyi gak jelas. Sesekali, bapak itu tereak "Siomay-siomay" sambil mukul gong kecil yang nggantung di deket gagang gerobak. Ah, indahnya hidup jadi tukang siomay. Setidaknya.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah mobil item mewah yang ngelaju super kenceng nyrempet dia gak pakai permisi.

"Wa-wa-wa~~~~"

Gerobaknya pun muter-muter di tempat, lalu maju-mundur, loncat-loncat kayak banteng ngamuk (lho?), dan AKHIRNYA NYEMPLUNG KE KALI!

BYURRRR!

Rest in Peace for tukang siomay.

Semoga amal dan ibadahnya diterima oleh Allah SWT. Amin.

Mari kita menuju ke dalam mobil hitam mewah itu. Yang ternyata dikemudikan oleh saudara Malik Wu Yifan Kris Wibowo dengan ditemani oleh Ibrahim Huang Zitao.

"Kita mau ke mana, Kris?" tanya Tao penasaran.

"Nonton di Cineplex deket Blok M," jawab Kris sambil ngelajuin mobilnya.

Tao ber-oh ria.

Hari ini dia emang nggak niat buat jualan bakpao. Mestinya, sih, tadi dia ke warnet buat nemenin Sehun download Anime Bleach sekalian ngirim kode Vaseline Men biar bisa ke Brazil (lha?). Eh, begitu di tengah jalan, Kris udah nyegat dia buat diajak pergi. Terpaksa, deh, dia ninggalin Sehun sendirian ke warnet.

Tapi ya nggak apa-apa, lah. Toh Sehun udah gede. Yang punya warnet juga kenalannya Sehun. Tinggal titip kunci rumah aja, deh. And everything gonna be beres.

Ngerasa ada yang janggal, Tao balik tanya lagi sama Kris, "Napa Chanyeol kagak ikut?"

"Itu orang lagi ada urusan pribadi,"

"Oh,"

Padahal ...

_(E-X-O)_

Di toilet EXO Detective Agency, Chanyeol berusaha keras buat narik bokongnya yang ternyata nempel sama bibir jamban gara-gara ada lem alteko. Mana pintunya ada poster banci yang pose mau nyium pula.

Masih ngeraguin keahlian Kris buat jahil?

Pikir lagi.

Chanyeol narik nafas dalem-dalem. Bersiap buat ngeluarin jurus andalannya, yaitu Teriak 10 Oktaf no Jutsu.

"**MALIIIIIIIIIIIIKKKKK! ASEM LU! TEGA, YA, MA MANTAN SENDIRI? MALIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKKKKKKKKKK!**"

Ehh? Chanyeol mantannya Kris?

Hanya Allah dan Shinigami yang tahu.

Bakalan ada KrisYeol Momment?

Tunggu aja nanti.

_(E-X-O)_

Mari kita abaikan Chanyeol. #dibakarPhoenixChanyeol

Akhirnya, sampailah Kris dan Tao di Cineplex Blok M. Nggak lupa markirin mobil terlebih dahulu di tempat parkir. Begitu ke loket pembelian tiket, antriannya ternyata lagi kosong. Wah, kebetulan banget, nih!

"Selamat datang. Mau pesan tiket berapa, mas?" tanya staf loket Cineplex.

Kris ngeluarin duit 100 ribu, "Dua,"

"Sebentar saya carikan,"

Selagi nyari tiket yang masih ada, staf yang ternyata cewek SMA itu nanya, "Omong-omong, kalian pasangan kekasih, ya?"

"Kag―"

"Iya. Baru aja kami jadian minggu lalu," jawab Kris sambil ngerangkul Tao. Yang emang disengaja buat motong ucapan Tao tadi.

Staf loket itu tersenyum, "Nah, kebetulan ada kursi VIP yang masih tersisa. Silahkan," Dua tiket bioskop diulurin tepat di depan Kris.

"Makasih," ucap Kris ramah sambil ngambil tiket.

"Semoga hubungannya makin langgeng, ya?" doa staf itu sambil ngedipin sebelah matanya.

"Iya,"

Tangan Tao rasanya udah gatel banget buat mukulin Kris sampe bonyok.

_(E-X-O)_

"Kris, kamsud loe apaan, sih?!"

"Maksud, Tao," ralat Kris sambil ngambil dua kantung popcorn yang udah kesedia di situ.

"Iya, sorry lidah gue kepleset tadi,"

Kris geleng-geleng sweatdrop. Ada aja orang di dunia ini yang lidahnya kepleset. Nggak sekalian aja giginya ikut kepleset.

"Maksud loe apa?" tanya Tao lagi dengan ketus.

Kris balik tanya, "Mang kenapa?"

"Pake ngomong ke mbak tadi kalo gue pacar loe segala. Gue, nih, masih pengen jadi single tau!" ujar Tao protes.

Kenapa Tao masih pengen jadi single? Let's check sinetron-sinetron di TV.

Ada cowok punya cewek. Baru pacaran, udah ditinggal selingkuh.

Ada cowok macarin cewek. Udah 3 tahun pacaran, ketahuan ceweknya punya cowok lain.

Ada cowok pacaran sama cewek. Ceweknya kelihatan baik-baik, tapi ternyata manfaatin cowoknya.

Ada cowok diajak kawin sama cewek. Abis punya anak, langsung diceraiin.

Dan masih banyak lagi. Kalau diceritain semuanya, entar nggak kelar-kelar.

Oke, back to topic.

"Daripada dikirain selingkuhan. Pilih mana hayo?"

Tao pun bungkam. Cowok sangar itu langsung ngeraup popcorn-nya saking ngambeknya. Kris yang ngelihat sikap Tao cuman tersenyum menang.

"Emangnya elo pernah pacaran?"

Kris tersentak kaget, tapi untungnya langsung cepet cool down, "Iya. Dan sekarang gue nge-jomblo," balasnya cepet.

"Ih, kasihan banget! Ganteng-ganteng kayak Robert Pattinson tapi jomblo," ledek Tao.

"Itu karena gue bukan playboy kayak kebanyakan cowok ganteng jaman sekarang," sahut Kris ngebela dirinya sendiri.

"Tapi nyatanya masih suka ngegombalin cewek gitu," timpal Tao nggak mau kalah.

"Gue, kan, cuman iseng doang. Ah, udah, lah! Bentar lagi film-nya mau maen. Yuk!"

"WOY! TUNGGUIN GUE, PE'A!"

_(E-X-O)_

"Gue pulaaaaaaaang~!" seru Baekhyun sambil masuk ke dalem villa.

Begitu masuk ke ruang keluarga, dia bisa lihat Luhan yang lagi nonton Kamen Rider OOO di Indosiar. Sedangkan Dio yang di sebelahnya lagi baca majalah Gaul edisi spesial Super Junior.

"Widih, cepet amat lu datengnya?" tanya Luhan saking herannya.

"Pake odong-odong ekspress, lah,"

Luhan sweatdrop ndenger jawaban dari Baekhyun.

Baekhyun pun ikutan duduk di sebelah Dio, "BTW, si Kkamjong mana?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Tau, tuh, ngilang," Luhan melanin volume TV pake remote yang dia pegang, "Katanya, sih, mau nyari korban baru,"

Baekhyun ngehela nafas sweatdrop, "Ada-ada aje itu orang,"

Cowok baby face itu pun ngelirik Dio yang masih baca majalah Gaul dengan cueknya, "Hoy, Kyungsoo! Elo kagak khawatir ma pacar loe? Bisa aja itu kulit areng kepincut trus malah selingkuhin loe," goda Baekhyun.

Dio nurunin majalah Gaul-nya, "Gue tetep percaya, kok, sama dia. Karena gue yakin dia bakalan tetep njaga gue hingga akhir waktu menjemput dia," katanya mantep bin teguh.

Kok rasanya keingetan sama soundtrack salah satu sinetron di SCTV, ya?

Sementara itu, di kamar sebelah, Chen yang baru aja selesai buang hajat ngelihat Suho yang lagi sholat Dhuha dengan khusyuknya.

"Suho, lu ngapain sujud-sujud sambil pake baju begituan?" tanya Chen penasaran begitu temennya itu selesai salam. Maklum, Chen di sini ntu agamanya Katolik. Mana ngerti coba soal sholat.

Suho ngelepas pecinya, "Gue abis sholat tadi," jawabnya.

"Jiah! Lu alim banget, sih, Ho? Kita, nih, Vongela. Penjahat kelas kakap yang terkenal seantero Indonesia. Ngapain juga kudu sholat?" semprot Chen.

"Sholat itu tiang agama. Entar juga kalo di akhirat, amalan pertama yang ditanyain itu sholat. Makanya, kita kudu memperbanyak sholat biar bisa masuk surga," jelas cowok yang mirip Siwonnya Super Junior itu.

Chen sweatdrop, "Yah, kalo elu tetep berbuat jahat juga mah eman-eman sholat-nya, Suho,"

"Masa?"

Balik lagi ke DioBaekHan.

"Widih~! Woy, Dio! Loe, kok, kagak ngomong-ngomong, sih, kalau sinetron lu main lagi?" tanya Luhan ngegoda Dio begitu liat iklan Kau Yang Berasal Dari Bintang yang resmi tayang lagi mulai 3 Juni 2014 di RCTI.

"Udah gue bilangin! Gue ini bukan Morgan!" geram Dio emosi.

"Jangan-jangan, di masa lalu loe ma Morgan jadi saudara kembar?!"

Luhan dan Baekhyun langsung ngakak kayak nggak ada hari besok. Sementara Dio cuman bisa pasrah.

Please, deh! Kenapa semua orang yang dia kenal mesti ngirain dia itu Morgan Smash meski sekarang dianya udah out dari Smash?

Sabar aja, Dio. Namanya juga nasib.

_(E-X-O)_

_**Paranormal Activity : The Marked One.**_

_Film terbaru dari serial Paranormal Activity, salah satu film horror terkenal dan terlaris di dunia. Berformat dokumenter dengan ketegangan yang luar biasa di setiap scene-nya. Dilengkapi dengan bumbu supranatural yang kental dan sisipan thriller._

_Bagi yang penakut, diharapkan untuk tidak menonton. Karena dapat mengakibatkan phobia hantu, kegelapan, film dokumenter (O.o), anak kecil (=?=), tante-tante (=?=), orang berkerudung (=?=), apartemen (O.o), basement (O.o), simbol illuminati (O.o), orang kesurupan (=?=), suara ketawa (=?=), suara nangis (=?=), dll. Jika sudah terlanjur, resiko ditanggung sendiri._

_Itulah sedikitnya penjelasan dan peringatan di layar bioskop sebelum film dimulai. Cukup gajebo. Yang penting bisa nonton film-nya, lah, daripada rugi beli tiket mahal-mahal._

_"HIHIHIHIHIHIHI!"_

_"Waaaaaa!" _

Saking takutnya, Tao langsung meluk Kris yang duduk di sebelahnya erat-erat. Kris yang dipeluk pun senyum-senyum gajelas.

Kris modus, nih! Modus! Modus!

'Tao, loe tau nggak kalo gue ini sebenarnya suka sama elo?' batin Kris sambil ngelihat Tao yang masih meluk dia. Ia pun nyelipin tangannya ke leher Tao biar cowok mata panda itu bisa makin erat sama dia.

Oh, so sweet~

Cowok di bangku sebelah ilfeel ngelihat adegan TaoRis itu.

Ada yang ngabadiin moment itu lewat foto.

Ada yang ngerekam pake handycam.

Semua orang sampai hantu-hantu di layar bioskop pada desak-desakan buat lihat kemesraan Kris dan Tao.

Deddy Mizwar yang baru dateng di situ langsung cengo.

Tim Merah Mission X yang lagi ngumpet ikutan cengo.

Dan acara nonton bioskop itu berubah menjadi acara nonton TaoRis moment live dan eksklusif di depan mata.

_(E-X-O)_

Sekarang Sehun belanja di Hypermart. Habis beli Rexona Invisible Dry sama Indomie rasa Bulgogi, cowok stoic itu mampir bentar ke stand barang elektronik. Ia pun ngelirik ke salah satu TV 48 inchi merek Samsung yang jadi pajangan. Di situ, lagi ditayangin film Van Helsing di Global TV.

'Napa kagak ada yang ngasih tahu, sih?' batin Sehun kesel.

Sehun langsung shock begitu nyadar kalau ternyata film Van Helsing-nya udah sampai setengah cerita. Ia pun bergegas buat balik ke rumah.

Di perempatan gang, ada sekelebat bayangan hitam yang lewat. Sehun ngernyitin dahi bingung, 'Sapa, tuh?'

Apa jangan-jangan, itu Dracula yang keluar dari TV?!

Anjrit! Mana dia nggak bawa bawang putih sama salib pula.

Puk!

Sepasang tangan dingin nepuk kedua pundaknya dari belakang.

"HAIYAAAAAAHHH!"

BRUAGH!

Dengan gesit, dibantingnya orang misterius itu ke depan. Cowok pecinta bubble tea itu pun masang kuda-kuda. Jaga-jaga kalau orang itu bangun trus nyerang dia.

Gini-gini, juara 1 O2SN nasional cabang karate, bro!

Badan boleh cungkring bin muka uke. Tapi tenaganya ... beuh, segede Hulk, men! Itulah Maulana Huang Sehun Nurdin.

"Ternyata orang, ding," gumam Sehun begitu nyadar kalau yang ia banting bukan Dracula-nya Van Hellsing.

Sehun pun bergegas ngampirin orang itu. Mastiin kalau dia masih sehat wal afiat tanpa cedera seupil pun.

"Situ, teh, nggak apa-apa?" tanyanya dengan logat sunda warisan dari emaknya.

"Aku rapopo," jawab orang itu sedikit meringis sakit. Ia pun bersiap buat bangun sampai punggungnya kerasa nyeri banget, "Aduh-aduh! Punggungku~~~"

Spontan Sehun mapah cowok misterius itu biar nggak jatuh. Dia jadi ngerasa bersalah banget udah asal banting, "Mendingan situ ke rumah saya aja, atuh. Kebetulan rumah saya deket sini," saran Sehun.

Yang dikasih saran pun ngangguk setuju.

"Saya Maulana Huang Sehun Nurdin, Panggil aja Sehun," ucap Sehun ngenalin dirinya sendiri.

Cowok itu ngasih senyum lebar ke Sehun, "Jongin,"

Senyuman itu tanpa Sehun ketahui berubah jadi seringaian.

"Mizan Zainal Jongin,"

**.**

**.**

**Tu Bi Continyu**

**.**

**.**

Special thanks buat : **Maple fujoshi2309, Emaknya HunHan, Frujitaoris, Dyah260, drwtwdtldll38, hibiki kurenai, Lovara, jameela, Tania3424, RapByun, Xyln, kaisoo hunter.**

Huweeeee~ X"O

Arisa minta maaf banget udah telat update sampai selama ini. =(

Minggu depan Arisa udah UKK. Jadi laptop disita sama ortu, deh. Untungnya, sih, masih dikasih keringanan buat buka laptop hari ini. Trus Arisa langsung ngebut buat nyelesaiin chapter ini.

Oh, iya. Kalo ada yang mau request tokoh ato couple mungkin. Silahkan request di kotak review ato PM. Mumpung Arisa lagi pengen dapet request. Insya allah bakal Arisa kabulin di chapter mendatang. ;-D

Sampai sini dulu jumpa kita.

Jangan lupa Review ama PM-nya! *lambai-lambai bareng Sehun* ^v^

Bye-bye! ;-*


End file.
